Blood of Mine
by Ash Kestral
Summary: Holly is in dismay. Her best friend is captured, she's on the brink of being fired and notorious Artemis Fowl has teamed up with TWO others on another darstardly scheme. And that's not the worst of it. Root wants revenge.
1. Prologue, Part 1: Discovery

Hello. You might not remember, but for some of you, I am J.Ashen and this was supposed to be my story 'Linking Together'. My story was recently deleted due to circumstances unavoidable coughbrothercough. I blame it on a person whom I hate early for this stranglebrotherstrangle. Anyway, this has given me an opportunity to edit! I have chopped, purged, added and deleted what I have salvaged from mychapters and here is the final product! Enjoy and happy R&R!

Kestral

* * *

Blood of Mine

Part I: **_Discovery_**

Prologue

**Fowl Manor, study room, six months later**

_Dear Finn, my apologies if I have been busy of late, but something has been occupying my mind. There are mysteries in the world even I don't understand, but I intend to find out if it is the last thing I do. You know how I am. I am a persevering person and I aim to discover new things, though I hardly doubt that I have anything to learn. I am a genius, after all. Best wishes and sincerely, returning your friendship;_

_Your dearest friend, Artemis Fowl II_

The pale boy stopped writing and paused. It was unlike him to be so polite and 'childish' to a friend, but Finn was his best friend…

The door creaked open and Artemis' old friend and bodyguard, a towering Eurasian dressed in the finest designer black suit walked in slowly. His face was a mixture of confusion mingled with his worries for the young client.

"Artemis…" He started, "I received a phone call from my contact in Limerick. You wanted to know about those lenses?"

Artemis immediately perked up from the 'L' word. Finally, some clues to where the things came from!

"Well Butler?" He asked enthusiastically, a little too enthusiastically I might add.

"Well, he said that the lenses were order by you. He also apologises for the late reply."

Artemis clasped his hands together thoughtfully. "I see."

Butler let out a sigh and continued, "He also said that he was under your specific instructions to not tell you until after seven months. He also apologises to Master Fowl for being early with the call but he is leaving the country in a week and wasn't sure if he would be able to establish a connection for the appropriate time."

In Butler's mind, the same words were going over and over again in his head: What the heck?!

The boy merely sat back in his chair, stroking his creased brow. "Butler, leave me. I have to think this through."

The bodyguard nodded and left. He understood what it would be like if Artemis was interrupted. His schemes could go devastatingly wrong if his thoughts were to be disturbed. Besides, Butler dared not arouse any unwanted emotions from this young adolescent, especially at a crucial time like this.

Artemis frowned. This was strange. Why would he do a thing like that?

Why indeed.

* * *

This is a very short chapter, but it's only a prologue Anyway, the next chapters will always be long, from 4 pages onwards (Word doc.). And I apologise if there are any mistakes or changes and please refer them to me in the review so I may know. Thankyou!


	2. A Fowl Moment

Hi again and sorry for the extremely short prologue. To make up for it, I decided to add another chapter right away so no waiting. I hope this chapter is substantial in length ; And thankyou for reading _Blood of Mine_.

**cybergurl**: yes...yes it was super super short but I couldn't make the prologue any shorter! Honest! Thankyou so much for being a faithful reader and supporter of my story! (hugs you) Oh...maybe I shouldn't have done that without asking ;; Hope you enjoy this one!

Kestral

* * *

Chapter I

_**A Fowl Moment**_

**__**

**Ireland, Fowl Manor, present day (one month later)**

Confined in his studies, Artemis leaned back into his chintz chair and stared blankly at the ceiling. There was nothing fascinating about it, but something was indeed troubling the boy.

Juliet, Butler's youngest and only sister stepped into the study with a tray of what _looked like_ sandwiches.

"Here's your lunch, Arty." she said gruffly. It was this morning when she woke up on the wrong side of the bed, stubbed her toe against the door and tripped down the flight of stairs. And now, she was in a rather foul mood.

Artemis inclined his head. "What sandwiches are those?"

Juliet looked like she was about to break something in half and throw it out the window, preferably a particular ravened haired, blue-eyed boy.

"Caviar. _Domovoi_ said you'd like it."

The boy nodded once and took a bite. He like caviar, despite the childish behaviour of his classmates when he ate it. They needed to grow up and accept that he, Artemis Fowl, liked caviar.

Juliet rolled her pretty eyes and swept out of the room, her light blonde hair swaying. Juliet Butler was a stunning blend of European and Asian decent and was skilled in many ways. She was a Butler, and that entitled her to have superior fighting, speed and tact. She was beautiful, as she was deadly. The local boys even fancied the gorgeous blue-eyed blonde living in the forbidding mansion overlooking the ocean. She was playful, kind and open-minded, but she could never get over anything when it came to her young master.

Unfortunately, there will be many more things she can never forget. Even if she was to have her memory wiped…

Back to Artemis.

Artemis had been up all day and all night. He would not rest until he had found the reason behind the lenses! It was uncalled for, for him to not know why and when he put them there! How can he not remember?! It was…was…it was pathetic!

Angeline Fowl knocked soundly and opened the door. The moment he laid eyes on his mother, he knew something was wrong.

"Arty?" She whispered.

A tiny smile replaced his scowl as he looked at his mother. It was about two years ago that Angeline Fowl had been branded insane and suffering from a mental breakdown. She had been oblivious to the world when his father disappeared in the accident of the _Fowl Star_. She had regained her sanity somehow...and his father had mysteriously turned up...

"Yes mother?" He asked. The caviar sandwiches were forgotten, left on the study table when he stood up and walked to the door. "How is everything?" He already knew there was something wrong but he wanted an answer.

"Arty...Arty dear. We need to talk." Said Angeline.

Artemis couldn't help raising an eyebrow at his mother. A talk? No, this was something much, much more serious. It was that noticeable.

"What do we need to talk about, mother?"

Angeline hesitated and gave him a guilty grin. "Well, let's not say here. I need to talk to you about it with your father."

Talking with his father, now this must be serious.

Lady Fowl led her son to their family room, the same room she had spent most of her time with Artemis Senior. Arty didn't come in here often; he had no use for it. She swept into the room elegantly. She had always been a beautiful, slender, fastidious woman of incredible grace.

Artemis was sure, by his mother's actions that she was trying to delay the coming news. She had always been quite delicate.

He sat down opposite his parents. He was glad his father was able to come home. He had sort of...missed him.

Silence filled every crook and cranny of the room. Angeline was feeling uncomfortable and kept fidgeting with everything around her. His father held her hand to stop her from smoothing out his trouser creases. She bit her lip but said nothing.

"Alright Artemis. We, your mother and I have decided that you are old enough to know the truth." He said slowly, choosing his words wisely.

Arty scoffed. Is it just me or does everybody's parents start a sentence off that way?

Typical. This better not be about teenage angst and hormones.

"This will come as a shock to you. I'm not sure how you will react, but we hope you will take this slowly and calmly. We will have to tell you sooner or later and now is the right time. Please don't interrupt us for now."

Artemis Senior clenched his fists and held onto his wife's hand tightly.

"Arty, you have a sister. She's been living in boarding school, and was taken to Australia at a young age. She has been living in that country for a long time now, and you were well and truly young. You were only a three years old then."

Artemis has always been a collected, tranquil yet devious boy. It wasn't everyday you see Artemis Fowl the Second throw a tantrum. A really bad one.

He stood up so suddenly, he sent a few things, including cups and vases bouncing off the floor. A few things cracked. Expensive things. Grabbing the nearest ornament he could find, a hand-made sculpture of the Virgin Mary, Arty threw it with all his might and had it flying pass his parents and through the window. Glass shattered and many porcelain pieces lay scattered on the floor; it had looked like something attacked.

Angeline was frightened. Her son, the son she thought she knew so well did not take this bit of information as planned. But it wasn't like the news of a _sibling_ was just any old bit of information.

"Arty..." She gasped, hands over mouth.

Butler and Juliet burst into the room, each holding a weapon. They looked around at the mess and back to Artemis who was breathing in and out loudly. The weapons were immediately withdrawn and Butler left the room. His sister looked around in bewilderment before stepping outside, though a little grudgingly. She wanted to see what was going to happen! It was all rather humorous.

There was another period of silence, punctured only by Arty's breathing. When he had calmed down considerably, he sat down.

His father waved the thought of broken expenses out of his mind and settled his eyes on his now youngest son. "She arrived a few minutes ago. Her visa has expired a little earlier and she was sent home. She will be living here for the time being. Don't disturb her, Arty. This has also come as a shock to us all. She is in the guest room, but do not attempt to see, meet or talk to her, for now. You may go."

Artemis stood up and slid out of the family room, pausing briefly at the door.

"Mother, father, I'm glad you told me sooner."

Artemis Senior surveyed his son. "If you have any questions, you may ask."

"There's one. Why do I not remember?"

Angeline whimpered and fumbled with her blouse. "You were young…and-and you had wished it…"

Artemis nodded curtly.

And he left.

"What I want to know is why the visa expired two years short." Said his father to his mother.

Outside, hidden behind the bonsai pot plant, Juliet shook her head in disbelief. This was definitely a 'Fowl' moment. Pun intended.

**Police Plaza, Haven City, the Lower Elements**

Captain Holly Short of the LEPrecon unit is not your average fairy. She is neither sweet, fair haired, fair skinned nor beautiful. Well, she was pretty, very pretty. Black widow pretty, with her dark hazel eyes, auburn crew-cut hair and dark skin. Though the idea of a normal fairy to the People was an entirely different one to that of humans (winged miniature things with wands and tutus), she wasn't even your average fairy.

Holly was one of the only girls recruited in the LEP, the Lower Elements' police and defence unit and the only female officer to have passed the initiation and become a captain. One of the finest captains. Her commander, Julius Root can see to that.

This particular elf has had her share of adventures. Her most famous and the one she specialised in include one **Artemis Fowl**. She had been a hostage, partner, friend even. She did miss him, but the Fowl mud boy was not in her mind right now.

"Commander, what has happened?" She asked quickly as soon as she entered Police Plaza.

Commander Root, being dubbed with the nickname 'Beetroot' because of his complexion, did him no justice today. He was redder than ever, a vein throbbing near his temple and stress seen on every fibre and wrinkle on his eventually purpling face.

"Captain Short! You are extremely late today! I will not tolerate it!!"

Holly sighed. Here we go again.

"Please Commander, I am exactly on time. Now please tell me what is wrong, sir." She asked sympathetically. She knew how hard it was for Root, him being in charge of all this. Once, the LEP were honoured and respected, now, there were merely police officers that got in the way.

Just then, Foaly the centaur clip-clopped his way into the office.

"Julius, some pixies have caught sight of him. They say he went through to E1, Tara. The cameras have caught glimpses of him."

Holly looked puzzled. She followed Commander Root and Foaly, listening to them argue again.

"Now see here horse-man! One, don't call me Julius! Two, I don't care if you are our technician, if you call me Julius again, you're fired! Three, you got that?!" Yelled the Commander.

Foaly huffed. "Excuse me, but that is not the problem here, _Julius_. The fact is that he has surfaced and we can catch him legally."

"Sir, inform me of the matter." Butted in the elf. Holly didn't like being ignored; especially when it was evident something very disastrous was at hand.

Foaly replied. "He had slipped passed the guards once again and pilfered his way out. Illegally of course. He didn't even bother to register, now that he's a 'legal citizen' of Haven."

The word 'pilfer' gave it all away.

"Ah." Holly said.

"Yes," agreed Root. "Mulch Diggums is in Ireland somewhere but we will know for sure once we find him. Isn't that right, pony-boy?"

"But why? Isn't Mulch free now? Why do we still have to find him?" Asked Holly.

Root rounded onto the female elf. "Captain Short, do you really trust Mulch if he's a legal citizen or not?"

"Point taken, sir."

Root nodded and Captain Trouble Kelp entered the office. "Trouble, I want you and Captain Short to go to the surface and track Mulch Diggums. I want an open line connection and report to me what he does for the next few hours. I'm suspicious and I know he's up to something."

"Yessir."

Trouble passed a regulation above-ground micro-fibre jumpsuit to the stunned Captain Short and winked.

"Come on Holly, what can go wrong?"

* * *

Please R&R and give me your opinions and any 'constructive criticism'. No flames or I will track you down XPP 


	3. When Odd Ends Meet

Oh my god! I actually got reviewers and they actually like it! (Does a dance). Ahem, so, this is my story "Blood of Mine" and now is a good time to put in the disclaimer. I do not own "Artemis Fowl" and its characters by Eion Colfer. I own all other unfamiliar characters and please don't kill me because they have weird names ; I received many reviews (actually it's only 3 but oh well) and I'm so happy! Here are my replies:

**RaevanDawn:** It's not really a good idea yet, but it will get much more interesting, I promise! And thankyou for waiting.

**anonymous by the name of _'Artemis'_: **Where's the grammatical error? Where, where?! You have to tell me! Ahem...thankyou kindly for not counting :P and you will definitely hear more from me.

Now that I've updated and decided on a name (finally!), I will continue with the story as I present the next chapter! Happy reading and hope you will review.

Kestral

* * *

Chapter II

_**When Odd Ends Meet**_

**__**

**Ireland, Dublin, Fowl Manor**

Strange memories circled within Artemis' mind. They were distant and faded easily out of his grasp. He supposed these were the memories he had forgotten. Memories of his sister.

Nothing personal against girls, it's just that..._she's a girl!_

Fowl's have never had girls before. It ended the tradition of the 'Fowl' name. And Fowl's most certainly did not have more than one child, in case of sibling rivalry and competition between family members. It was for safety reasons.

No, the thing most troubling to Artemis was not his 'sister' in person; it was the fact that he was the _second child_, the child that wasn't supposed to be born. Although Artemis displayed no to little emotions, he was ready to cry, probably for the first time in his life. The news stunned him. But realisation disturbed him further.

He had always liked being the only child. It was true that he was lonely sometimes, but hey, he was always too busy with his plans to notice. Artemis tightened his grip on his pillow. He was the second child. He was supposed to be unwanted…

Artemis ignored the knock on his door. Instead, he acted like every other teenager and rolled over to the other side of the bed and pretended to be asleep. He was meant to be asleep by now, but there was too much going that kept him wide awake.

The person by the door came in. Nobody except his mother and Butler would dare enter the room of Artemis Fowl without permission. His father might, but it was unlikely.

Eyes clenched, he tried to block off anything that will cause him to open them. The person, who was now most likely his mother lightly stepped onto the Persian rug where it muffled the footsteps. The dull sound grew a little louder and closer.

She bent down and loomed over Arty's curled figure. She tucked him in, a little too tightly and stepped back. Without another word or action, she walked out and left Artemis staring at the opposite side of the room.

Artemis closed his eyes.

**Ireland, outskirts of Dublin**

Mulch Diggums was and has always been an extremely short man. He was after all, a fairy dwarf.

Now, he was a free dwarf and could walk the streets knowing that nobody was watching him. He enjoyed the free life, but now it was time to repay his debt. As much as he liked being free, there was nothing as thrilling as going after what's in his blood. _Gold._

"I must pay a little mud whelp a visit."

Mulch leaned over on all fours and dug deep into the earth. He felt calm and happy again being in dirt. There was nothing more satisfying than digging.

The last of Mulch disappeared as two figures hovered overhead.

"Commander, we have lost Diggums, sir."

Then came the reply we can all relate to. "D'Arvit!"

**Fowl Manor**

Artemis slid off the bed and walked into his personal bathroom. The bathroom that started everything to begin the search for the lenses owner.

He tried hard not to get angry at himself, for he did the right thing. He knew what his parents were saying when they sounded confused.

His sister's visa. It was actually his fault; he didn't know the account was in use, and it had the Fowl name on it. He only 'borrowed' the money to fund his research on the lens. It wasn't very successful, but he had received valuable clues. The fact remained though: how could he have been so...so stupid!

Artemis would've fainted. He had called himself stupid! He was ready to commit suicide!

Well, better to know about family matters now than never, or later.

Butler was doing his morning rounds, checking up on his charge to make sure he was ready to wake up, and then starting on breakfast. He had grown old recently. One second, he was up and running laps around Fowl Manor, the next day, he felt tired and was definitely not the man he used to be.

The manservant peeked into Artemis' room and confirmed him awake. As he slipped his head out of the room, Arty emerged from the shower. He was very tired and the shower had no effect on him whatsoever. He dressed quickly; it would be awkward if Butler was to walk in anytime soon. He never used to mind Butler, but he was growing and his need for privacy and a little personal space was too.

He was ready for another day. Another hard day in the study, cracking down hard on his computer to find anything he had sealed away about the lens. The lens could only be examined a few times each day and it wouldn't be good for it if it was out in the open air for too long. But Artemis didn't even know why he would bother. He knew it was out of the question. He won't find anything today.

Not really 'find' anything.

Absorbed in his thoughts, Artemis didn't even realise that he had walked all the way down to the dining room and was sitting in his favourite seat at the head of the table. How unlike him.

Someone was sitting opposite him with a huge sheet of newspaper propped in front. His heart stopped.

It was not his mother, he was sure. It wasn't even his father; he didn't read anything other than the business and finance section. At least he used to only read the finance and business section.

It had to be her.

Butler walked in right on cue and paused. He hadn't seen the supposed 'Fowl girl' yet. Noticing the newspaper, he assumed it was just Mister Fowl, and made to settle the tray of cereal and toast before his young master. The look on Artemis tightened something inside of Butler.

He drew his Sig Sauer and pointed it to the newspaper-protected stranger. His other hand was placed protectively in front of Artemis.

However, Artemis didn't like having a big arm in the way of his view. He pushed it aside and reached to pull the gun from the giant hands. Butler complied, but didn't let Artemis hold the gun for long. He replaced it in his hip holster and frowned suspiciously.

The newspaper was lowered a fraction to reveal the top of a head, one with dark, black hair. The paper shuffled loudly and stopped.

It was her.

He didn't even know her name, he thought. It was, as Juliet put it, stupid.

The newspaper slammed down onto the table and caused the two men to jump in surprise.

Artemis' mouth hung slightly opened. He managed to stammer a question, something to break the silence. "Who may I ask, are you?"

There was a tiny man sitting on the chair, holding a huge sheet of newspaper in the Fowl dining room.

"Did you miss me, mud boy?" Came the reply from the short man.

Mulch didn't have the chance to go any further because at that moment, she walked in.

Artemis still remembers the day he met his sister.

She was tall and wasn't like Artemis in many ways. She had blue eyes, the same blue eyes as Artemis and sleek, shiny black hair. But other than that, she didn't look much like him. Her skin was dark, tanned if you will, by the sun. She had slight blemishes on her face and her face was relaxed, happy. She looked a lot like Angeline; joyful, feminine and pretty.

When she came in, his face was blank. She glanced at the dropped food, to Butler then to Artemis.

Butler frowned. "Kari?"

Artemis blinked. Kari?

She nodded and smiled. "Good morning Dom!"

Butler only just remembered the spill on the floor and hesitated to pick it up. He was very surprised, first about Mulch, now about the female Fowl. But why was she here? And if she's here, then where was…

The Fowl daughter held out a hand to Artemis. He didn't know what to do but shake it. His first thought was about her hands. They weren't smooth, like his mother's but rough and worn. His second thought insulted him. It told him he was pathetic; you meet your sister and all you can do is shake her hand.

Artemis was looking at his sister, a real sister. A sibling, a fellow Fowl member. Family...

"Artemis?" She said. Arty could clearly make out the accent, developed over time living in another country. But to her, he probably had the accent. The Irish accent.

"I am." He managed to say. She let go of his hand and looked around.

"I'm finally back in Fowl Manor."

"I see."

"There are _two_ Butler's here?"

"Yes."

Artemis knew he sounded pathetic. But there were no other words to answer and use. His vocabulary failed him this time.

"Do you know who I am?"

This was a real question, and it made Artemis feel squeamish.

"Yes, sister."

An astonished Mulch Diggums fell flat on his stomach and groaned. "What sister?!

* * *

I won't be updating for awhile unless I have finished writing and editing and re-editing everything. Happy R&R!


	4. Birthright

Disclaimer: Do not own Artemis Fowl or any of those characters. Don't even own Eion Colfer (hehe).

A word of thanks to my readers, even though I haven't updated for awhile now. Sorry. Also, a note of warning for those whose got a short attention span and get bored easily. THIS IS THE LAST OF THE BORING PART! So you better get ready for some action with guns! Yes guns, or Neutrinos, if that helps

**Fairy Tale and Dinosuar K: **Wow, you think so? I'm not sure if I got it, but thankyou for believing its there!

**Holly Rox: **Yes...(shifty eyes). You are right. Things will get a lot more hefty tehehe!

**RaevanDawn: **Thanks! I like the name too!

Read on,

Kestral

* * *

Chapter III

**_Birthright_** (And into more detail, which can get boring)

**Fowl Manor**

"Butler, can you please leave us."

Artemis looked up into the face of his sister. She tilted her head.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

His gaze fell on Mulch's fallen form and her eyes followed. They widened.

"Ah! You must be my new servant! Yes, he came with me on the plane! He doesn't like planes much you see! I suppose you came out to get yourself some breakfast. Good, now I would like a word with you, Mister Dwarf-man." She said quickly, ushering the little man out of the room.

The word stabbed at Artemis like a knife. Dwarf?

"Hey, hey mud girl! Get your hands off me! I'm no-mmhhf!!" Mulch's mouth was covered by the girl's hands as she struggled to push him out the door.

"Dwarf, stop at once! Do you want your civilization be discovered?" She hissed.

Mulch immediately stopped struggling. His eyes were as wide has dinner plates. He ripped the hand off his mouth.

"You! You-you know? You know about the fair-"

"Hush!!"

"Artemis Fowl knows of the fairy existence, mud girl, so there's no use hiding anything from him!" Yelled the exasperated fairy dwarf.

"You're Mulch Diggums." Said Artemis, recognition glinting in his blue eyes.

"Spot on mud whelp, did you miss me?"

"Hardly. But bear in mind that you owe me a favour. I remember everything, though remotely."

Mulch waved an irritated hand. "Mud boy, let me go first. I have a question. How does your sister know about fairies? Another, when did you even have a sister?!"

"Long story." She suddenly said.

There was a pause while Mulch pondered the information going into his head. He shook it and shrugged.

"Now I remember the deal, Artemis, so here it is." Mulch took off the disc hidden underneath his clothes and threw it at the boy. He caught it and nodded.

"Welcome back, Artemis Fowl the Second."

Artemis gave Mulch his vampire smile. Mulch retaliated. After all the times they spent together, Mulch was still afraid of that _evil_ looking smile. He shivered.

"Nice to meet you, Mister Dwarf. I am Erika Fowl." She also gave him a smile, but it was different. They shook hands.

"You know girl, you're really different from the mud boy over there. He acts like there's something stuck up his-"

"Ahem."

Mulch tried to look innocent, he really tried.

"Mulch Diggums, this will be our new business partner." Artemis gave Erika an inquiring look.

She frowned. "What business?"

Artemis simply replied, "Fowl business."

Erika merely gazed at her brother. Her morals told her that it was a bad idea and her memories of the fights her and Artemis had returned. Artemis was a bad little boy, even at a young age. But she cannot deny that she was interested.

"But mother and father must not know about it."

"Father has a business now. Mother would be out all morning and afternoon. I will, ah, _ignore_ the fact that I have school today. It's is futile to go either way."

"What's in it for me?" Smirked his sister.

Artemis placed his hands behind his back and straightened, trying to look superior and serious about what he was about to say. Inside, he knew that he wanted to spend time to get to know about this…sibling relationship.

"It will be distributed amongst us. I just want the cash involved."

Erika narrowed her eyes in thought. "Agreed. But my services, I remind you, are not free." She added, "And I was told that Artemis Fowl works alone. I am sure you are quite capable to do it yourself." She narrowed her eyes.

Artemis smirked. "Don't then. I will remind you that you will have to take care of the manor whilst I am away. And don't tell mother."

"Fine. I'll do it." She whispered. Erika had a weakness for responsibility and 'taking care' of things. A manor of many rooms is just too big a responsibility for poor Erika.

The dwarf narrowed his eyes at the girl. "Alright, but if she gets in the way, she outta here, got it Fowl's?"

Artemis was in his study, loading the disk onto his computer. Outside, Butler and Juliet were re-introduced to the fairy existence and Kari.

"Sibling rivalry. My father and mother couldn't have children. They shouldn't have been able to have me, let alone Artemis. I was born and it was stressful for Angeline. So stressful that she became depressed. It was a miracle when Artemis was born! Perfectly nine months! But a male being born meant that there was bound to be competition. Fowl's aren't supposed to have more then one child."

Erika smiled and steepled her fingers. "But then Artemis turned three and could speak quite well. We got into an argument and because we acted so like adults, caused a lot of trouble for the household. Father and mother became stressed and they separated Artemis and I. I went with mother for awhile but she came back to Ireland and left me behind."

Erika caught the sad and astonished faces of her listeners and quickly shook her head.

"I wanted to go to Australia anyway. They have fascinating wildlife and ecosystems for me to see. And they have great beaches. Don't worry, I'm not sad about it!"

"Hey, maybe I should go to Australia too!" Exclaimed Juliet. This was her kind of place! Beaches, meaning boys! Which she could pummel for the fun of seeing their faces!

"Oi, stinker, the mud girl's trying to tell us where she's been all this time so shut your trap!" Smirked Mulch. He liked teasing Juliet.

"Fine, stinky. Go on Kari."

"I met a fairy by accident. He was in trouble and I thought he was some kid. Sure looked like one. Anyway, I found out he was a fairy. He was LEP or something, and we got into a bit. It was only a bit of work and we became friends. He trusted me and regarded me as a friend. It was chaos but we pulled through. I got myself a scar."

"He didn't mind wipe you?" Said Mulch, "That's not fair!"

"Hey, I made a deal with the fairy and he didn't let me down. It was some years ago though."

Juliet's eyes were captivated. "Kari, can I see that?"

"What? This?" Kari's hands instantly flew to her throat, where a huge diamond carved into a cross hung on a fine chain. She unhooked the necklace and handed it to Juliet, who received it like it was a treasure beyond her wildest dreams.

"Father gave that to me. Diamond means purity and strength. He wanted me to be great, like all Fowl's." Kari grinned proudly. "It was especially made, and so is Artemis'. The goddess Artemis was a hunter. Locked up somewhere in this house is his precious-"

Artemis emerged from the study, exhausted. "This is a rather easier assignment, but I require silence nevertheless." He would have killed everyone here with the look he had on his face.

"Sorry Artemis." Said Juliet.

He glared at Juliet and Butler before noticing an unfamiliar face.

"He is my Butler." Answered Erika, noticing his gaze, "Matt, this is my brother, the child prodigy Artemis Fowl the Second."

"Hello." He said brightly. Juliet hugged her older brother and Butler patted him on the back. He looked barely older than Juliet and was much younger than Domovoi.

Artemis acknowledged him and glared at his sister. She had called him a child! He was not a child, he was fifteen! Although she insulted him and even suggested that he, Artemis Fowl was little! But he still felt…well, he wasn't familiar with this new emotion.

"I would like to begin our first assignment, if you don't mind." Said Artemis flatly, "Our introductions can wait."

He handed everyone a sheaf of paper, all except the Butler's. "Sorry old friend, but I will not abide to see you suffer." He added quietly to his bodyguard. Butler sighed.

"Yes Artemis, but I won't be doing my job." He replied sullenly.

"Yes, but Juliet will be with me. She can be a temporary bodyguard, if it makes you feel at ease. And my sister has Matt."

Butler nodded and Artemis handed Juliet her instructions, which he kept hidden. "I knew you would object, old friend." He whispered to the annoyed Butler. But he was quite happy, quite happy that his principal had found himself a sense of humour.

In the background, Matt could be heard talking to his principal, Erika Fowl. "Miss, would I be needed for this task? It all seems hard work and you mustn't work in such harsh conditions. Your bronch-"

Erika shook her and hushed Matt before he said anything else. "Yes, Butler. I will do this and you will be with me, no problems. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Miss Fowl. No further objections, Miss Fowl."

Mulch didn't read his instructions. "English gives me a headache. Can someone just tell me what to steal and I'll do it."

"Oh, poor stinky can't read?"

"Enough Juliet. Our goal is the largest blue pearl, 15mm blue pearl encased within a white gold and sapphire necklace. I want the pearl. It's a supreme manifestation of a perfect pearl. Mr. Diggums and my sister can have the rest if you wish. " Said Artemis.

Mulch wrinkled his nose, his eyes still on the necklace. "White gold? Why not gold? It's easier to steal if it's gold. It would be a cinch compared to the Fei Fei tiara. By the way, what did happen to the diamond-"

"Study those plans carefully. I want this to be completed with great success and rapidity. Good night friends, sister. It's time for business." Artemis had just interrupted Mulch in time before he spilled the beans on him. The Fei Fei diamond and what happened to it was a secret he did not intend to reveal.

They all left, leaving only Mulch. "Err…Fowl? Where do I go?"

"You may eat all the dirt in the garden, if you like. Stay there until further notice." He said harshly.

Mulch pouted, murmuring something about treating guests-of-honour badly. Mulch was going to wreak a little part of Arty's garden, for the fun of it.

Artemis walked into his study and closed the door. He leaned against it, face down and trying to stop himself from thinking too close to the future. The plan will be a success.

He walked across the room and stroked the hard wood of something that hung on the wall. The boy took it off its hanger and gazed at it fondly, handling it like a professional. Artemis attached the arrow to the strong string.

He had almost forgotten when he received his bow. And now, his memories have awakened.

His sister was back. And so are the fairies.

Outside on Dublin's streets, Angeline Fowl looked up into the sky and smiled. Whispering in her audible voice:

"My precious darlings are back!"

* * *

They are back, but she's just a very small part when it comes to big trouble. R&R please!


	5. Part 2: Reinforcement, Blood of Mine

Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl. Simple.

I only have two things to say:

1. This is a very fast chapter and I was in a rush to get it uploaded!

2. Ready, steady, ACTION!

Kestral

* * *

Part II: **_Reinforcement_**

Chapter IV

_**Blood of Mine**_

**Haven City, the Lower Elements, Howler's Peak Prison**

It isn't everyday that a goblin is arrested and placed in the goblin prison, Howler's Peak. Yet it is rarely seen for an elf to be locked up in the institute, let alone a goblin. This elf however is as violent as any goblin, troll or maniacal fairy.

He had been in prison for decades, never visited by his foe or family. His capturer made sure of that.

The elf screamed out loud.

"D'Arvit Julius Root!"

An assortment of utensils came flying towards the old elf, clouding his view with bits of metal and hitting him all over.

"D'Arvit!"

The elf's goblin cellmate jumped from his bunker. "D'Arvit yerself, stupid elf! Stop yellin'! My brain is fryin'!!"

"Tcha! You have no brains to fry, imbecile!" The elf raised a threatening long finger and pointed to the goblin. "You're more pathetic than a stinkworm!"

And thus a fight begins.

The goblin pounced on the little elf. "I'll fry yer brains out fer good, smart-mouth elf!"

The surrounding cells were clustered with confused faces, watching the two rolling over the floor, punching .and breaking furniture, on each other.

The patrol stopped and turned his face to the air.

"D'Arvit, not another fight!"

He raced down the hall, hovering slightly above the floor. Sprites tend to hover when nervous, and it was in fact, the poor sprite's second day. You really feel for the guy when he had to deal with goblin prisoners. Nasty work.

"Oi oi! You two, stop now! Cut it out, will you!"

To no avail, the elf and goblin continued to pounce on each other until the lights went off.

"D'Arvit, what now?" Swore the sprite patrol.

Pomf!

The sprite fell with a sickening sound of metal on flesh. The elf grabbed the sprite and pulled him towards the cell. He did this all in the midst of chaos.

Without light, goblins began breathing fire to see. A smart move if it weren't for the several singed backs they gave other goblins. A bigger fight emerged between them as each cell erupted with flame and fury.

The elf's fallen cellmate was lying limp over a rather sharp looking bit of splintered wood.

Ouch.

There was a jingle of keys and a scrape in a lock, flinging open the elf's door. He came out from within, his rotting face sick with malice and revenge.

"I'm coming for you, my _brother_."

**Haven, Police Plaza**

He knew there was something wrong the moment Captain Short came in. He knew something was going on even before she came in.

Something horrible.

Now, Julius Root was no dwarf, but he had hair and they always say: Trust the hair.

And his hair was telling him something was wrong.

Something terribly wrong.

He was in a bad mood, so bad in fact that he nearly fired Chix Verbil when he entered; with bad news of course.

"Commander, I've just received news that there has been a blackout at Howler's Peak. The goblins are wild with anger, sir."

Root's face purpled. Not pretty.

"And?" He said, voice threatening to erupt into a thundering roar.

"There has been no report whatsoever since the blackout."

"When was this blackout?"

Chix was nervous and if he was a sprite, he'd be 6 feet over. Wait, he is a sprite.

"Um…2 hours ago?"

Chix stepped back and covered his ears. There was no warning needed when it came to Root and bad, really bad news.

Root calmed considerably though. Instead, he sat back into his armchair and took out a cigar.

"Well, there are no casualties. Nothings wrong, is there? Just a power failure and a few stupid goblins burning each other. Nothing really bad, is there?"

Commander Root laughed heartily, but soon stopped.

"Why aren't you laughing Privatel? It's nothing bad now, is there? Is there, Chix Verbil?"

Private Verbil was trembling in fear for his job.

"We-well s-sir. We sent a few Retrieval to handle the situation a-and they have set everything straight." Stammered Verbil.

"Retrieval? That's a bit much, don't you think?" Said Root.

"A sprite was injured actually an-and his k-keys…sir. Taken them sir, he has."

Root threw the cigar in the bin before even smouldering it. The steady stream of green smoke trailed from the bin, catching Chix's attention. He didn't want to look Julius Root in the face just now. Because his face was starting to redden again.

In a quiet and deathly whispered, Root asked. "Who has?"

Chix hid behind his notes. He gulped and practically ran out, knocking Captain Kelp aside as he entered.

"He has, sir. Your brother, blood of your own." He finished.

It was Root's turn to gulp. "Oh gods…go and warn Holly. I want her in my office, now."

Trouble nodded quickly. "Anything else sir?"

Root glared at his Captain. "Not unless you have a plan for capturing Turnball Root, no."

**Haven, Police Plaza, twenty minutes ago**

Morning at Police Plaza was never a good sign. For one, it was far too early for any good tempers. Two, Julius Root hated the office in the morning.

Holly tiptoed passed the commander's office, hoping that today…he was in a good mood. He wasn't. A gentle draft moved the office door with a deafening screech. Ah, too late.

She closed her eyes and braced herself. It was quiet. It was very quiet and it scared her. Her confused eyes met up with the red nose of Commander Root. Shocked, Holly fell to the floor.

"Oomph!"

There was malice in Root's grin, she was sure of it. She could see it in his smile and his eyes.

"Well well, Captain Short. Reporting in?" He said. He offered her a hand, which she took cautiously. You never know with Root.

"Yessir." She said, saluting.

He surveyed her carefully, causing Holly to raise an eyebrow.

"Is everything alright, Commander?"

"Hmmm…yes." He said, still staring at her. She blinked.

"Donkey boy wants to speak with you." He said finally. "He says he can't tell me because I'll get upset. Damn right I will be! If it's another one of those hunches again…"

Holly had already left Root long before he began muttering curses to himself. She raced into the OP booth and looked around. Foaly was sitting quite complacently in his specialised leather bound, rubber lined chair. He was still paranoid and had taken extra precautions since the time his back side was singed by Cudgeon (AF: Arctic Incident).

"Well Foaly? What have you got for me?" Holly asked. She sounded impatient but inside, she was brimming with enthusiasm. Foaly wanted to talk to her, then it must be big!

"Ah Holly! Glad you can join me." He said, sitting very comfortably on his paranoia-designed seat. He was making her wait, with success. He loved toying with people.

"Cut to the chase donkey. What have you got on Fowl?" She snapped. It wasn't like her to be so snippy but she couldn't help it. She had been waiting for something to happen; he was nevertheless, Artemis Fowl.

Holly tapped her foot with her arms crossed. Foaly could see that behind those arms, Holly was fingering her baton.

"How do you know it's got something to do with the mud boy?"

The elf smirked. "Diggums above ground, in Dublin. What else?"

"Actually Holly, it's not about Artemis." Holly's expression dropped. "It's about Diggums." Her face brightened.

"What have you got for me?" She hoped her hard work yesterday had paid off.

Foaly slowly got off the chair and paced around the room. "You see, Mulch's mysterious release wasn't right. The date, I am sure, was correct. But even if they weren't, he'd still be convicted for stealing the gold two years ago."

He stopped and gave Holly a little smirk.

"You'll like this bit though. The mud boy might be involved after all."

"So I see. Now stop leading me on and get to the point, Foaly." Said Holly, quite interested in what the centaur had to say, though she would bet her life savings that she knew exactly what he was about to say.

"Mulch changed the date and made it seem like the mud whelp did it!" Cried out Foaly ecstatically.

"Huh?"

Holly would've lost all the money she had right about now.

"You really think that?"

"No." Said Foaly, rolling his eyes. "It's so obvious, I didn't even need to think about it. Fowl so did it, but for what reason…that has to do with Mulch."

"You think Mulch would really go to him?" Asked Holly.

"Yes, but I've been meaning to ask you. Holly, what was that gold thing you gave the mud boy? The one with the hole in the centre."

Holly looked confused for a moment. Gold thing? What gold…oh…

"A medallion. I shot the hole, remember? To prove that there was still some decency in the mud boy." She answered, unaware that her fingers started to flex itself, as though testing whether it still worked. A reflex action, but who can blame her after what happened to her forefinger?

"It was fairy gold right?"

"Yes? But I don't see-"

"The last time you looked at that was…on Mulch?"

"Yes."

"Didn't you think it was a little…'thinner' than what fairy gold should be?"

The elf again looked confused. Today was not a thinking day for poor Holly. She pictured the medallion in her mind and reached into her pocket and extracted a piece of fairy gold.

Oh my Frond…

"No way!" She said, but even her own voice betrayed her.

"Bingo. One for elf girl."

"But how do you know for sure? No, wait, you don't." Holly bit her lip, but quickly regained her poise. "Foaly, did you pull security and cameras from Fowl Manor?"

The centaur smiled. "Seriously Holly, you read me like as book. Of course I didn't."

"Then show me Fowl Manor" Demanded Holly Short.

"Aye aye, Captain."

"Don't call me that, pony boy."

The plasma screen flickered and Holly gasped. On one of the little screens to the far right were standing several people and one dwarf.

"Mulch…" Hissed Holly. "But who's the girl and the boy there?"

Foaly leaned in and took a closer look. "Ahh…looks like she's back. I thought she would, some day."

"What are you talking about? Spill, donkey boy!"

"The boy is Butler and Juliet's brother, Matthias. The girl is Erika S. Fowl." Foaly said quietly.

Holly uttered something sounding very familiar to a squeak.

Just then, things got a lot worse.

Trouble Kelp practically ran into the room and crashed into Holly and Foaly.

"Oops, sorry. Holly, Julius wants to see you. Turnball is back!"

"Oh gods no…" Said Holly, rushing out of the OP booth to Commander Root's office.

"Ah Holly, nice to see you are well." Said Root immediately as soon as Holly arrived. His face was cold and angry, and had the look that screamed 'Beware, I will eat you alive!'

"Sir, sorry to say so but we have a lot more to worry about other then Turnball. Artemis Fowl, he's back and he remembers the fairies!"

Root groaned. Artemis Fowl, what now?

"And he's got a sister! There's an heiress to the Fowl Empire!" Holly was very stressed indeed.

"Holly! Turnball is on the loose! We have to find him before something else happens! Do you recall last time? He nearly had us then!" Shouted Root, faced turning a deeper shade of purple every second. He'd lost his temper again. "I want you and Captain Kelp to report in when you find anything. Track him down!"

Holly hung her head. If it hadn't been for her disregard for rules and quick thinking, Root and even Trouble wouldn't still be here.

"Turnball has escaped and we haven't had any glimpse of him, sir. The cams are being examined right now, still no sign though." Said Trouble.

A newly recruited elf that had been working under the watch of Kelp ran in and tripped. "Captain Kelp sir! We have spotted the criminal due north east with our top cams! He's headed for E29, Mongolia!"

"Mongolia? D'Arvit, what is he up to!?" Murmured Root. "Short, Kelp, I want you up that chute and into Mongolia. Track him down, now!

Holly looked over at Trouble and they silently nodded. "Yessir. This is a job for Recon. Calling Retrieval for backup, sir. He's just another rogue fairy."

Root nodded. Yes, he is. But he is Turnball Root. Blood of mine, former Captain of the LEPrecon and is pumping for revenge.

* * *

Did you like it? Hope this was interesting enough...please R&R!! 


End file.
